Xander: Chapter One
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: Riff and his son left the mansion many years ago. Not willingly, no, but was forced out. Now they return, and Teddy "xander" finds out about his "mom" .


**Chapter one:**

**Riff and his son left the mansion many years ago. Not willingly, no, but was forced out. No longer was Riff the loyal butler, or the secret love of his young master, but a father, making his way being a head waiter. Now Teddy was no longer the adorable young toddler the last time Cain saw his son. He was no longer Teddy. It was Xander now, the fifteen year old son of Riff Raffit, and only Riff Raffit in his concern. As for Riff and Cain's surreptitious romance, it was over…**

**xxx**

_**Xander's point of view:**_

**I know my life was different from an average fifteen year old boy, I knew I was different, but I didn't really understand why. My house was smaller and fucked up then anyone else's, I have only one guardian who remains mysterious to me, only one true friend, and every night I dream about death… Normal, nahh, that's not me. I'm the freak around these parks, an outcast, and I embrace the hatred of all who surround me. **

"**Teddy," dad knocked at the door, " get up we have to leave." **

"**Damn it!" I moaned under my breath. I shifted the covers off my body, and glared at the tall skinny man at my door. **

"**Teddy, I mean it, not today. Now get up, get dress, we have to be at an airport in the next hour." He left my sight. **

"**My name's not Teddy!" I shouted.**

"**Sure." He stated back. Something about my dad just didn't seem right. For one thing he leaves me at night and wont return until morning. I remembered back when I was ten, I stood up one night, waiting for dad. He returned intoxicated with a male who had blue spiked hair. I peeked out my door, and gazed into the hallway where they were. They both entered father's bedroom…**

**I pulled over my grey muscle shirt, and put on my leather black jacket. I tucked out my cross necklace that was concealed by the shirt. Ha, funny how one object can mean so much to a person. That object to me was my necklace that my mother had given me before she died…**

"**Alright let's go Teddy." Dad clearly stated as he straighten up his tie.**

"**Xander…" I mumbled. " What's with the suit?"**

"**We are going to… an old friend's house, to visit." He said avoiding my eyes. What was going on with him? **

**xxx**

**The flight was long and dull. I just sat there looking out at the clouds… thinking. I thought of many things on that flight to where ever the hell we were going. One, what are we doing leaving the country? Two I thought of my comrade, Kurtis. Three, I thought of mom.**

**I noticed dad was acting a bit stranger then usual. He was dressed different, all snooty and what not. He wore cologne and had his hair groomed extremely nicely. So where were we really going instead of a "visit with an old friend"?**

**After I relaxed my mind off the subject about leaving the country for a "friend", I thought of Kurtis. He was the only friend I had in this damned world. I dozed off thinking about him one night… just so happened that he appeared in my dream. We were alone together, and I was in his arms. Then, out of no where a man appeared in the dark shadows in the candle lit room. He was a tall man, black hair, and wore glasses at the tip of his nose. He glared at me with hatred, but why? I did not know this man, and I didn't do anything to him. Kurtis held me tighter until the odd man was gone, and I just woke up. Kurtis was there in my dream, and he's there beside me through life as well. I loved him…**

**I erased the thoughts of my pale friend, and begin to embark on a new thought. My parents. I know Riff is my father, but I really don't know mom to well. She had died when I was three so I was told. Dad tells me she was beautiful. By his description she sounded beautiful. Mom had black hair, a smile that out shun the rest, and he said she had very peculiar eyes. Green and gold. He also told me about my grandfather not wanting my dad to be with my mom. **_**She was too good for him.**_** I'd believe it. **

"**Teddy…" Dad mumbled as he patted my shoulder, "son wake up, we're here." I automatically awoken. My last picture in my mind was of a paled face woman, with long black hair, skinny, and with the speechless eyes. "Are you ok?" **

"**Yeah- yeah dad, I'm fine." I lied. I missed the memory, but it was blurred now, or atleast it had to be. **

**We got our bags and exited the airport. A man outside the massive building held up a sign that said "The Raffits" .**

"**Hello, gentlemen, I am assuming you are Mr. Raffit." He said smiling at my father. **

"**Hello old friend." My dad muttered. They shook hands and finally the man showed us to our transportation. It was a very nice vehicle. Black like the night. How could dad afford this? That's the thing…**_**he couldn't.**_

**xxx**

**We had arrived. It was a huge mansion, more like a castle. How does dad know people like this?! I rushed out of the car, just to get a better look at the place.**

"**Nice, huh?" Dad stated.**

"**Dad…" I couldn't come up with words. I never seen a home so enchanting. It looked like a place you would fine in books about dragons. BUT THIS WAS THE REAL FUCKING DEAL! **

**Dad placed his good hand on my shoulder and led me to the door. He knocked very loudly and was answered by a young maid.**

"**Hello Riff!" The blonde maid greeted in delight. I peered over the uniformed woman inside the mansion. It was astonishing, and it also made me feel a bit jealous. Why couldn't I have a home like this? **_**Oh...yeah…cheap ass father!**_

**We went inside, and I watched as the man who greeted us at the airport bring in our luggage. **

"**Hello?" Dad said very loudly. I heard two different laughter roaring from the upper story. My father was looking straight up at the stair cases, with a smile spread across his face. I traced my dad's adoring stare and saw it to be a man. The man was on his way down the stair case, gently holding the rail. He was dressed odd, different from what I'm used to atleast. The man wore a top hat and a black blazer. A low gasp escaped my mouth. **_**His eyes…**_**The iris of his eyes were green combined with shattered golden flakes. His hair that I could see was black too. **

"**Hello, Riff." The man greeted as he was only a few feet away. **

"**Lord Cain…"My father greeted with a slow sigh. Lord Cain? He stared at father, and began to blush.**

"**You haven't changed, much have you?" The Lord questioned. They both laugh as if there was some joke I was unaware of. "And who is this?" He questioned as he eyed me. **

"**The name is Xander." I stated calmly. The older guy smiled, and looked at me as if he knew me aswell. "Weird…"**

"**Excuse me?" My dad muttered to me. The Lord Cain kept staring at me with those familiar eyes…**

"**Oh, nothing, it's just…you told me a long time ago that mom had green and golden eyes. Well, this is a bit funny," I laughed, "Because Lord Cain has the same odd colored eyes!" I thought it was humorous, but apparently not towards both my dad and Lord Cain. He stared with anger at my dad. **

"**You didn't tell him!?" The Lord yelled in disbelief. I was beginning to think this guy had to be fucked up, maybe worse then me? Probably not…**

"**If I did he would grow to hate you and I, my Lord." Dad said in sorrow.**

"**Dad, don't give him any pity!?" I shouted. Lord Cain shoved me to the side as him and father conversed.**

"**He has to learn one day, Riff! God! Why the hell are you so stupid!" Lord Cain yelled. My face was red, and I held back a few curse words. I looked up and saw two boys eves dropping. I mouthed the words "Fuck off" to them all they did was glare back. **

"**Ok, ok. I'm sorry!" I shouted over them.**

"**What?" They both answered with curious and confused faces. **

"**Look, I don't know who you are, but lay off! I'm sorry my dad wasn't good enough for your precious little sister, Cassandra!" **

"**See what you've done! You've brain washed my son haven't you! You- you- STUPID BUTLER!" Lord Cain yelled, slapping dad's face. **_**My son??? **_

"**Your…son?" I restated.**


End file.
